Amour possible !
by Tsukimiya Tsukishima
Summary: Light et L ce sont disputez au sujet de Kira mais cela a mal tourner et L décide de ce suicider mais notre jeune lycéen l'arrête et le l'amène chez lui pour le réconforter... \\ Yaoi /.


S'il vous plaît pas trop de critique, c'est ma toute première fic et je viens de commencer :) .

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Après leur dispute, L sortie de chez Light énervé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils se disputent pour se qui est en question de _Kira. _En plus il pleuvait, on ne voyait pas très bien si c'était la pluie ou des larmes, qui coulait le long du visage de son visages. Il marcha en direction du port, les gouttes ruisselet sur sa peau. Sa chemise était trempe et ce coller à son torse. Le jeune détective avança sans aucune idée en tête de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Pourrait-il revoir Light après ça ? Pourrait-il lui adresser la parole ? Une envie de suicide lui vînt à l'esprit, le port n'étant pas loin, cela serais parfait pour une noyade. Et il partie tête baissé vers le port, les larmes au yeux.

Light s'assit sur son lit épuiser.

-Dit moi Light, Tu ne vas pas rejoindre L ? Demande Ryuuku. Vous venez de vous engueuler quand même, tu ne vas pas t'excuser ? Le lycéen se leva.

-Non... je n'irais pas. Le shinigami fut étonner pars ses paroles.

-C'est plutôt rare, surtout venant de toi. Il regarda Ryuuku les sourcils froncés.

-Tu t'fous d'moi. C'est yeux était devenue noir, ce que venait de dire le shinigami l'avait énervé. Celui-ci sourit.

-Tu es vraiment très intéressent Light, tu es le premier humain que j'ai rencontré à être aussi... Light le regarda d'un air froid. En le voyant, le démon s'arrêta de parler.

-Non, rien. J'ai rien dit. Le lycéen se rallongea sur son lit.

-Bon, maintenant laisse moi dormir tu veux. Le dieu de la mort ne dit rien puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Tiens, il y en un qui veut se noyait. Light eu un sursaut en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, une seul personne introduit ses pensée à ces mots.

-L ! Il se leva et partie en courant de chez lui, il dérapa sous la pluie, se releva et partie pour le port. "L, qu'est ce que tu fous ?" pensa-t-il. Il arriva à destination et vit le jeune détective, penché au dessus de la barrière près à passer pars dessus bord à n'importe quelle moment. Light ne bouger pas et le regarda.

- Ryuuzaki ! (alias "L") Celui-ci se retourna, Light eu un choque en voyant les larmes de Ryuuzaki. Ne fait pas ça. L le regarda et sourit d'un air désespérer.

-Désolé Light d'avoir dit ça. Celui-ci le regarda apeuré.

-Ce n'est rien d'accord, oublie et reviens vers moi. L s'avança puis recula en se rappellent leur dispute.

-Non, laisse moi. J'veux pas revenir.

-Pourquoi ?

-je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Light le regarda surpris.

-Mais... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Il s'avança vers lui.

-Non, reste là-bas, je ne reviendrais pas. Le lycéen se stoppa.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de me faire du mal ? Il le regarda les larmes au yeux.

-Parce que... Il hésita à le dire... je t'aime. Light eu un sursaut, il s'avança, prit Ryuuzaki dans ses bras et le serra fort. Celui-ci fut surpris par ce geste.

-Moi aussi. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, ce baiser choqua le jeune détective, il mit ses main dans sa nuque et joua avec sa langue. Quand le baiser prit fin, Light s'attaqua à son coup, il le lécha puis le mordilla, pour finir il lui fit un suçon en passant en même temps la main dans son pantalon. Ryuuzaki gémit. Light sentie une envie s'emparer de lui. Il s'éloigna, attrapa son bras et partie en direction de chez lui.

-Light mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il tourna la tête et lui sourit.

-Tu verras bien.

Light arriva chez lui, monta dans sa chambre toujours en tenant Ryuuzaki. En entrent, il ferma la porte à clé et l'allongea sur son lit. Se plaçant au dessus de lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa, Ryuuzaki fut d'abord étonner puis il se laissa emporter pars ce baisé passionner. Il joua un peu avec sa langue avant de se détaché de ses lèvres.

-Ryuuzaki. Chuchota-t-il avant de lui mordillé le lobe de l'oreille. En déboutonnent sa chemise, sa bouche trouva son coup, lèchent sensuellement puis mordillant, il l'entendit gémir à plusieurs reprise et poussais des petits soupires. Quand sa chemise fut déboutonner, il lécha un de ses tétons et le mordilla. L soupira puis gémit quand il le mordilla. Light défit sa fermeture éclair et enleva son pantalon, une main passa dans son boxer, il commença à faire des va-et-viens.

-Ha, ha. Light, hn. Je vais... Il éjacula. Light mis sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Ha, non Light pas ça, ha. Il gémit et vînt en même temps. Light se releva et se lécha les doigts devant son amant qui rougissait. Il se défit de ses vêtements, avant de l'embrasser en jouant avec sa langue. Ryuuzaki qui ne voulait laisser Light tout faire, en rompent leurs baisé, le fit rouler pour se placer au dessus de lui et descendit en bas et commença des va-et-viens avec sa bouche. Il entendit Light poussé des petits soupires et quelques gémissements. Il remonta le long de son ventre et prit ses lèvres. Light les fient s'asseoir petit à petit, et quand il furent assis et qu'il l'embrassais toujours, il le pénétra ce qui fit rompre le baiser et crier son compagnon. En se rallongeant, Light continua en le pénétrant plus profondément, pendant qu'il continué ses va-viens son amant gémissait et crié de plaisir. Light l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je t'aime, Ryuuzaki. Celui-ci le regarda les yeux remplie de passion.

-Moi aussi. Light reprit ses va-et-viens pendant que le jeune détective l'embrassait.

Light sourit en voyant le visage endormie de son compagnon. "Ne pars jamais mon ange" Pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir, en serrant son ange dans ses bras. Entre un détective et un meurtrier, il y a un... Amour possible...

Une suite plus tragique viendras après !

* * *

Laissez-moi des conseilles dans les reviews ^v^ ! Merci


End file.
